The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and in particular to an audio jack having securely retained contacts therein.
A jack generally includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals mounted in the housing. Each terminal usually has a contact portion for contacting a mating connector (e.g. a plug) and a mounting portion engaging with an electronic device for electrically interconnecting the audio jack and the electronic device.
Such a conventional audio jack is shown in FIG. 5. In this prior art, a jack comprises an insulating housing 10xe2x80x2 and a plurality of contacts 20xe2x80x2. The housing 10xe2x80x2 defines a longitudinal plug-insertion hole (not labeled) therethrough for receiving a mating plug (not shown). A plurality of contact-receiving grooves 102xe2x80x2 are defined in the housing 10xe2x80x2 and communicate with outside through a bottom 101 xe2x80x2 of the housing 10xe2x80x2. Each contact includes a base 202xe2x80x2 and a tail portion 201xe2x80x2 extending from the base 202xe2x80x2 for resiliently and electrically engaging with appropriate circuit traces on a top surface of a printed circuit board (not shown). The contacts 20xe2x80x2 are respectively received in corresponding grooves 102xe2x80x2, and the tail portions 201xe2x80x2 each extend out of the housing 10xe2x80x2 from the bottom 101xe2x80x2 of the housing 10xe2x80x2. In assembly, the audio jack is retained between the circuit board and a fixing portion of an electronic device (not shown). With the housing 10xe2x80x2 of the audio jack thus retained, the fixing portion of the electronic device presses an upper surface of the audio jack downwardly so that the tail portions 201 xe2x80x2 resiliently and electrically connect the appropriate circuit traces on the circuit board. In this way, the audio jack connect electrically the circuit board without requiring solder to fix the contacts to the circuit traces.
However, because the contact-receiving grooves communicate with outside through the bottom of the housing, the contacts received in the contact-receiving grooves cannot be securely retained in the housing, resulting in undesired movement of the contacts relative to the housing in a top-to-bottom direction and unreliable connection with the plug.
This invention is directed to an improved audio jack having locating tab for securely retaining the contacts in the housing thereof, which obviates undesired movement of the contacts in the housing.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved audio jack having securely retained contacts therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an audio jack for reliable connection between a mating plug and a printed circuit board.
Further object of the present invention is to provide an audio jack for conveniently interconnecting the audio jack with the printed circuit board.
An audio jack in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulating housing, a number of contacts received in the housing. The housing defines a longitudinal plug-insertion hole therethrough for receiving a mating plug. A plurality of contact-receiving grooves are defined in the housing. A plurality of retaining grooves respectively and perpendicularly communicate with corresponding contact-receiving grooves. Each contact includes a base, a tail portion and a projecting portion projecting from the base. At least one of the contacts has a locating tab bent from the base thereof. The at least one of locating tab is retained in the retaining groove for preventing movement of the contact relative to the housing in a top-to-bottom direction. The tail portions each form a contact tab on a distal end thereof for resiliently and electrically engaging with appropriate circuit traces on a top surface of a printed circuit board.
In use, the audio jack is retained between the circuit board and a fixing portion of an electronic device for retaining in the housing of the audio jack. The fixing portion of the electronic device downwardly presses the audio jack so that the contact tabs resiliently and electrically engage with the appropriate circuit traces on the top surface of the printed circuit board. In this way, the audio jack engages electrically with a predetermined position on the circuit board without requiring solder to fix the contacts to the circuit traces. The at least one of the contacts is securely retained in the housing by the locating tab thereof received in the retaining groove.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.